


Блажен, кто вовремя созрел

by ForeverNemi



Series: Aquaman_headcanon [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Headcanon, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Tentacle Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Не в силах принять решение и покинуть камеру, Орм снова замер перед пленником, рассматривал так жадно, будто копил. В тот вечер темнота не была помехой — никому из атлантов никогда не была, — и он вдоволь насмотрелся на ублюдка, которого ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы назвать братом.





	Блажен, кто вовремя созрел

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: авторские хэдканоны, использование воды не по назначению, чуть фроттажа.  
> Действие первой части этого фика происходит между первой и второй частью предыдущего, вторая - после таймлайна фильма

— Вы совсем не удивлены, ваше величество. Неужели никогда не интересовало, как выглядит ваш брат?

Орм даже не шелохнулся, услышав за спиной тихие слова Вулко, смотрел перед собой, где на мощных цепях висел Артур. Он до сих пор не пришел в себя, качался в кандалах, и лишь легчайшее течение внутри королевского дворца заставляло его немного шевелиться. Волосы свесились, закрыли почти до пояса, колыхались в воде, как водоросли. Орм с трудом подавил желание отвести их от лица Артура.

Не при Вулко.

— Он мне не брат. Ублюдок, которого родила моя мать, мне не брат. И нет, Вулко, — наконец Орм обернулся к нему, — мне никогда не было интересно.

Орма учили быть царём. Учили быть лучшим во всём — даже во лжи. Кому, как не Вулко, было знать об этом, но даже старого солдата обмануло то, с какой ненавистью царь ответил.

— Ему не место здесь, и он покинет Атлантиду. Всё равно, живым или мёртвым. А сейчас оставь меня.

Вулко, глядя то на царя, то на висевшего перед ними Артура, помедлил, и Орма ничуть не обманул блеск лживых глаз — старый дурак думал, что царь готов убить ублюдка без суда. Но там, где Орм был уверен в мыслях Вулко, тот понятия не имел о его собственных.

Орм был лучшим во всём.

— Вон!

Напоследок посмотрев на вздрогнувшего от громкого крика Артура, мерзавец убрался. Орм смотрел ему вслед, пока не стихли последние всполохи течения, а потом, велев стоять у входа и никого не пускать, избавился от охраны. Теперь в камере остались только он и безжизненно висевший на цепях Артур.

Орм медленно проплыл вокруг него, с любопытством рассматривал сильное тело, на котором прибавилось татуировок с прошлой встречи. Теперь они почти полностью покрывали торс, всё больше походили на раскрытую акулью пасть. Волосы колыхались от каждого движения Орма, и тот, остановившись перед Артуром, мягко отвёл их от лица. Пленник был без сознания, но почувствовал прикосновение, едва заметно дёрнулся. Орм усмехнулся, наблюдая за этим и предвкушая, как сильно тот поменяется в лице перед смертью от его рук.

Он оказался позади Артура в пару плавных движений. Волосы поднялись течением, устремились вверх и стали похожи на пляшущие язычки пламени, что зажигали на берегах древние сухопутные, показывая дорогу кораблям. Орм замер опасно близко, почти касался спины Артура пластинами доспеха. Невесомо провёл вверх по рукам, горячей даже в воде коже кончиками пальцев. Ублюдок был слишком тёплым для привыкшего к прохладе глубины Орма. В ту первую — и единственную встречу — это больше всего поразило. Слишком горячий, Артур расплёскивал огонь вокруг себя, как искрящий костёр.

Огню не место в океане.

Орм наклонился, коснулся носом беззащитно открытого затылка, там, где шею обхватывало мощное кольцо оковы. Пахло металлом и теплом, в носу свербило неправильностью этих запахов. Орм прижался к холодному обручу лбом, обвил торс Артура руками, вжимаясь изо всех сил, позволил теплу проникнуть через доспех. Под голыми пальцами горела чужеродная кожа, едва напрягались в бесплотных усилиях мышцы. Орм неслышно хмыкнул и сжал выпирающую грудь, на что соски щекотно упёрлись в ладони.

Безумие.

Орм прижался плотнее — пластины доспехов на бёдрах впились в джинсы Артура, — толкнулся раз, второй, жадно вдыхал тёплый запах, перевитый с запахом металла. Ублюдок был полностью в его руках, в его власти, и Орм мог делать с ним всё. Но как было выбрать, если одновременно хотелось сорвать с него джинсы, прижаться к противоестественно тёплому телу, как в тот безумный вечер, и вместе с тем — уничтожить это напоминание о падении матери, избавиться от помехи на блистательном пути, как от занозы в пальце.

Артур едва слышно простонал, подаваясь назад, и впечатался так, что в его задницу оказался вжат напрягшийся член Орма. По телу прошла дрожь такой силы, что Орм чуть не выпустил его из рук.

Это рассердило. Орм злился на себя за промедление, за то, что не готов оказался решить сразу и навсегда. Он твёрдо знал — нужно уничтожить чужака, но глупое тело протестовало, отказывало разуму. Орм напоследок несильно сжал зубами выпиравший кончик лопатки и отпустил Артура.

Не в силах принять решение и покинуть камеру, Орм снова замер перед пленником, рассматривал так жадно, будто копил. В тот вечер темнота не была помехой — никому из атлантов никогда не была, — и он вдоволь насмотрелся на ублюдка, которого ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы назвать братом. Да и как было принять как почти ровню этого сухопутного выродка, как было поверить в то, что его прекрасная и возвышенная мать могла исторгнуть из себя… Это. Но ещё Орм чётко помнил, как Артур смотрел на него то изучавшим, то восхищённым взглядом, как светились глаза, когда ласкал его руками.

Орм во всём был лучшим.

Даже в том, что ничего не забывал.

Он изучающе глядел в безжизненное лицо Артура, когда тот, чуть дёрнувшись в оковах, вдруг ненадолго очнулся, поднял голову и приоткрыл глаза. Мутный взгляд сфокусировался на застывшем Орме, в глубине глаз промелькнуло что-то, и Артур прохрипел:

— Опять ты, твою мать… — Слова давались ему с трудом, из груди рвались болезненные хрипы, но голос звучал чётко. — Как же ты меня замучил.

Не давая подсказок, о чём шла речь, Артур снова прямо посмотрел Орму в глаза, тихо застонал и снова отрубился. Голова повисла, волосы свесились тёмной пеленой. Артур, распятый цепями, едва вздрагивал в обмороке, но оставался неподвижен. Орм только спустя минуту понял, что замер перед ним в тщетном ожидании новых откровений. Что ублюдок имел в виду, так и осталось тайной.

Зато у самого Орма их уже не было: судьба всё решила за них.

* * *

Гримасы судьбы всегда казались Орму лишь ласковыми улыбками благословения. Понять, что она явила своё истинное лицо — распяленную акулью пасть — он смог только здесь. В камере с видом, которую Вулко снисходительно одолжил ему на то время, что со всем предательским пылом помчался служить новому царю.

Орм лениво наблюдал за тем, что происходило в его царстве, через панорамное окно, опоясывавшее камеру, — десяток слоёв закалённого в вулкане стекла. Смотрел, находил новые виды, изучал тех, кто оказывался напротив. Никто не толпился у темницы, не показывал пальцами на бывшего царя, с которым Атлантида совсем недавно росла и крепла.

Все были слишком заняты: восстановлением города, коронацией Артура, а после — обыденной жизнью. Поодиночке, парами или компаниями, сами по себе, верхом или в кораблях, бывшие подданные куда-то спешили, о чём-то болтали, радовались или сосредоточенно смотрели вперёд. Орм наблюдал за кипевшей на дне океана жизнью, тяжело переживая вынужденное безделье. Он не строил планов освобождения или мести, не думал, что делал бы настоящим Повелителем океанов. Просто смотрел.

Затворничество изредка прерывалось визитами матери, которые Орм никогда не ждал, но всегда знал, когда случатся. Атланна появлялась на закате, когда сквозь толщу воды просачивались тёмно-розовые лучи заходящего солнца. У неё всегда были наготове добрые слова, объятия, лакомства, которые смешили Орма и напоминали о тех днях, когда он, наказанный отцом, отправлялся в свои комнаты. Тогда только мама не подчинялась приказу, навещая его. Иногда она приносила книги. Иногда карты, попадавшие в океан с затонувшими кораблями и до сих пор будившие любопытство в Орме.

Иногда приходила с пустыми руками, но лишь для того, чтобы крепче обнять сына.

Орм позволял это, притворяясь, что лишь поддаётся заботе, а не жаждет со всем пылом оставшегося без матери десятилетнего сына. Атланна ласково гладила по голове, взъерошивая волосы, которые Орм каждое утро тщательно укладывал в привычную причёску. Атланна сидела с ним возле окна, с каждой минутой темневшего перед наступлением ночи — даже заключённым давался отдых. Атланна говорила с ним о пустяках, избегая главного — её воцарившегося на троне Атлантиды ублюдка.

Орм был за это благодарен.

Те дни, в которые его навещала мать, откладывались в памяти, а всё остальное лишь накапливалось, наслаивалось друг на друга. Орм иногда не мог вспомнить, как проводил время, что видел, что происходило там, за стеклом камеры. Привычно плыл по течению жизни, изредка, будто два корабля в спокойном море, сталкиваясь с реальностью.

Оттого-то один из дней, которые он поначалу принял за никчёмный, запомнился ему на всю жизнь.

Двери в камеру мягко раздвинулись, и Орм обернулся, оторвавшись от набившего оскомину пейзажа за окном. Он ждал, что появится мама, но вместо неё увидел того, о ком предпочитал не думать в своём вынужденном одиночестве — или думать слишком много. Так много, что забывал об этом, настолько обыденными были эти мысли.

Артур отложил сегодня золотой трезубец и облачение, доставшееся от Атлана. Он медленно вплыл в камеру, и двери так же мягко сомкнулись за его спиной. Орм не заметил, как затемнилось окно, хотя была ещё середина дня. Лишь обернувшись, чтобы спастись от горящего взгляда пришедшего, осознал, как сгустилась тьма за стеклом, будто вместо воды там были кальмарьи чернила, непроглядные и плотные.

— Чем обязан визитом? — вежливо осведомился Орм. Царь всегда оставался царём, даже будучи свергнутым с престола.

Артур молчал. Смотрел, прожигая шипящие дыры на теле взглядом, плавно перетекал по периметру камеры, всегда оставаясь на одном расстоянии от водившего за ним головой Орма. Наконец, вдоволь натомив обоих, Артур подплыл к нему, навис в тщетной попытке поразить массивностью, на что Орм только рассмеялся. Разница в росте была ничтожной, но при этом ему всё равно пришлось чуть отстраниться и смотреть на Артура снизу вверх. Тот гипнотизировал пылавшим взглядом, зрачки расплывались чёрными провалами, и Орму почудилось, что Артур ощупал его, настолько ощутимыми эти взгляды казались.

— Да вот, — наконец раскрыл рот Артур, — зашёл узнать, не дозрел ли ты.

Орм, хмыкнув, почесал подбородок, выразительно посмотрел на Артура, но промолчал. Тот же распалял сам себя, сквозь сжатые губы доносились странные гортанные звуки. Артур обжигал, даже не прикасаясь, настолько горячим ощущалось его тело на ничтожном расстоянии. Орм, забывшись, потянулся к нему и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как это тепло перетекает в него, заставляя обычно холодную кровь закипать. Забытьё оказалось сильным, и Орм отдёрнул руку, только уже успев коснуться груди Артура ладонью. Тот непередаваемым взглядом смотрел на то место, где бледная ладонь Орма контрастно белела на фоне смуглой горячей кожи.

Орм убрал руки за спину, снова выпрямился и гордо отступил, убираясь подальше от пылавшего в теле Артура вулкана.

— Созрел? — переспросил он, высокомерно выгнув бровь. — До чего я должен созреть?

— Да хоть до чего-нибудь, — вызверился Артур. — Сидишь тут, как принцесса в башне, только мать к себе пускаешь!..

— Мои двери всегда открыты, — насмешливо указал на плотно сомкнутые створки Орм. — Я рад любому гостю.

— Вот же… медуза! — словно сплюнул эти слова Артур. — Только и можешь, что жалить.

— К несчастью, лишён этой радости, — ледяным тоном ответил на оскорбление Орм.

Он повернулся всем корпусом, расправил плечи, словно готовясь к атаке, пристально следил за каждым движением противника, но Артур не спешил наступать. Оставаясь на месте, он смотрел, но и этого хватало — по горлу словно прокатилась обжигающая волна, взорвалась в животе, опалив изнутри тело. Орма бросило в дрожь. Артур глядел только в глаза, его же загорались расплавленным золотом, а Орм впервые осознал, какую стихию глупо раздразнил.

— Ты неисправим, — прошипел Артур, метнулся к нему, но Орм ровно в тот же момент стремительно отступил, всплывая. Артура это не остановило, и он снова в мгновение ока оказался рядом. Орм стремился выше, почти достал до потолка камеры, но и Артур не отступал. Они будто в догонялки играли, метались по камере, пока Артуру эта игра не надоела.

Он распластал Орма по толстому стеклу, за которым клубилась тьма, вжал в него всем телом, и Орма охватил странный пьянящий ужас. Губы растянулись в испуганной, но всё же усмешке, а Артур пылал, прожигая собой сквозь эластичную ткань простого костюма атлантов, на котором не было ни украшений, ни защиты — только тонкая, хоть и сверхкрепкая ткань.

Орм, глядя Артуру в глаза, проглотил вставший поперёк горла ком, чаще дышал, распаляясь от огня в приклеившемся взгляде. Тщетно он пытался выбраться из-за каменной стены, в которую обратилось тело Артура. Тот продолжал давить, распластывал по стеклу, перехватил за запястья руки, раздвинул ноги, вжался между ними плотнее и вышиб дыхание.

Артур горел, вода вокруг него закипала, и стало жарко настолько, что кожа под костюмом горела огнём, а ткань оставляла на ней ожоги, словно Орма действительно окружили медузы.

— Что тебе нужно? — с трудом прошептал Орм, которому под тяжестью Артура невозможно было даже вздрогнуть.

Артур сосредоточился на его глазах, смотрел долго и пристально, и от молчания Орму становилось по-настоящему страшно.

— Интересно? — вдруг спросил Артур. — Так я расскажу.

— Н-не нужно, — Орм на секунду позволил ярость на себя за заминку, выдавшую состояние. Артур, конечно, не смог её пропустить: осклабился, смотрел, как на побеждённого. Губы его дрожали, будто Артур хотел, но останавливал себя от чего-то. Но наконец решился.

Он склонился к уху Орма, и тот отстранился, прижимаясь щекой к стеклу. Но этим открыл Артуру и ухо, и беззащитную шею, чем тот воспользовался. Наклонился ниже, почти коснулся губами и прошептал:

— Я тебя потом почти год искал. В баре, на дороге, народ расспрашивал в том городке и паре соседних. Никто понятия не имел, кого я ищу. Если бы они меня не знали, подумали бы всякую херню, но пронесло.

Орм скосил глаза в попытке посмотреть на него, а Артур тут же поймал взгляд и говорил дальше, уже не отпуская:

— Я не сразу врубился, что если тебя кто не знает в рыбацком городке, куда никто чужой не приезжал, потому что об этом точно бы трепались, то ты пришёл с другой стороны. Мне даже интересно было. Когда плавал, всё думал, что вдруг тебя встречу.

Орм тяжело дышал, грудь ходила ходуном, но Артур давил всё сильнее, вжимался в него, не отпускал и продолжал болтать, будто специально издевался. От шёпота кожа покрывалась мурашками, пальцы дрожали, а возбуждение, разбуженное и разгорячённое близостью Артура, становилось ощутимее. Настолько, что когда Артур в следующую секунду придавил плотнее к стеклу, они прижались друг к другу полновесными стояками.

Прохлада вернулась мгновенно, затопила Орма, но облегчения не принесла, оставшись отголоском тщательно отгоняемых мыслей. Но Артуру было плевать. Потому что он — хотел. Вот только болтать не прекратил:

— А потом оказалось, что это мой младший братишка приходил знакомиться. Так я повторю вопрос: это у вас в Атлантиде мода такая — с братьями трахаться?

Орм не удостоил ответом, даже глаза отвёл, показывая, что интереснее смотреть в стену, а не слушать россказни этого ублюдка.

— Можешь не отвечать. Мама уже рассказала про ваши обычаи. На суше такое тоже было, знаешь? В Египте. Фараоны на сёстрах женились, чтобы божественная кровь оставалась внутри семьи. А у вас что? Возможность дышать воздухом?

Орм молчал.

— Я же потом год на тебя дрочил, — прошипел Артур, будто обвинял в этом. Его губы были болезненно изогнуты, вместо улыбки или усмешки растянулись в тонкий угрожающий оскал. — Все руки стёр. А всего-то нужно было…

Его движения были молниеносны. И секунды не прошло, как Артур отпустил руки Орма, левой схватил за горло, а правой задрал бедро, раскрывая ноги так, чтобы вмяться между ними.

— Так что, братец? Созрел ты или как?

Артур крепко держал за шею, Орму было не вырваться. В тщетной попытке хоть что-то сказать, он разомкнул губы, но этим лишь облегчил атаку. Артур мгновенно впился в его рот, толкнулся языком между губ. Орм хрипло застонал, пытался протестовать, но лишь обмяк в крепкой хватке. Руки были свободны, но Орм понял это, лишь когда обнял Артура в ответ, вчесался пальцами в колышущиеся волосы, прочертил ногтями по затылку. Артур вздрогнул, продолжая целовать, а после сам подался под ласкавшие ладони.

Губы пекло от того, как тщательно вылизывал и засасывал их Артур. Пожар, горевший в его венах, передался Орму. Вода вокруг забурлила, мелкие вихри воздушных пузырей щекотно обвивали тело, взрывались вокруг. Артур переместил руку с шеи под затылок, заставил чуть наклонить голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Он был как пьяный, терзал рот Орма, будто пытался им напиться, а в короткие передышки толкался между ног, заставляя чуть подниматься по стеклу.

Ткань костюма — выдающееся достижение атлантов, спасавшее от перемен температур, ожогов медуз или скатов, крепкая и прочная, — рвалась как мокрая бумага под невероятной мощью. В несколько секунд Орм оказался полностью голым, а вихри воздушных пузырьков окружили хороводами, распаляли едва освобождённую кожу. Вода уже не бурлила, а расплеталась вокруг них вихрями, целиком покрывала собой и ласкала каждую клетку тела. Артур сжимал Орма в объятиях всё крепче, а послушная стихия довершала остальное. Она бурлила вокруг Орма, словно тысячи горячих языков, облизывала, кусаче целовала. В тот момент, когда плотный поток воды толкнулся между ягодиц, коротко, как волна, Орм сдался.

Он сам вжался в Артура, целовался всё раскованнее, позволял трахать свой рот. Обхватив Артура бёдрами, Орм тёрся о него, бесясь от плотности мокрой ткани человеческих штанов. Артур понятливо отстранился. Прижал Орма грудью к стеклу, выпутался из ремня и джинсов, которые успел ввести в моду у атлантов, и вернулся в его захват уже обнажённым. Теперь между ними не было преград, кроме обтекавшей со всех сторон воды, но и она лишь усиливала возбуждение. Орм стонал, не слыша себя, всё громче, таял в руках Артура, требовательно вжимался в его член своим. Это было пыткой — снова чувствовать его так близко, что между телами не оставалось места, гореть в жадно сжимавших руках. Артур с трудом оторвался от его губ, уткнулся лбом в стекло за плечом и часто дрожал, но не выпускал из объятий.

— Артур…

Едва Орм сказал это, как тут же поражённо замолк. Это был первый раз, когда вслух — и даже в мыслях, — он произнёс его имя. Артур медленно выпрямился, внимательно посмотрел в глаза, а Орм увидел в этом взгляде поразившее до глубины души ликование. Артур медленно моргнул, прогоняя из глаз золотой блеск, расслабился, даже плечи чуть опустились, и хватка стала мягче. Но Орму было всё равно. Он сам прижался к Артуру, сам позвал, сам потянулся за поцелуем, сдаваясь под напором собственных переживаний. Артур мягко разомкнул губы, впуская язык, гладил его, заигрывал и дразнил, довольно улыбаясь в поцелуе. Вместо безумия, владевшего ими ещё минуту назад, воцарилось медлительное удовольствие узнавания. Они не терзали друг друга, не сражались, а наслаждались. Даже потоки воды, кружившие возле них, стали тише и спокойнее, как волны под лёгким бризом.

Орм первым оторвался от губ Артура, отёр горевший от жгучей бороды рот. Артур смотрел на это нежно, но явно собой гордился. Орм лишь быстрым движением ресниц выразил своё отношение к этому, развернулся между его рук, прижался щекой к прохладе стекла. Не нужно было другого приглашения.

Артур, встав позади, провёл ладонями по его бокам вниз, жадно и уверенно ощупал бёдра, подхватил под них, отчего Орм чуть толкнулся вверх.

— В чём-то точно созрел, — непонятно похвалил Артур, ощупав его зад.

Водяные вихри, послушные воле хозяина, кружили вокруг тела, то плотно, то чуть касаясь, всегда в разных местах, возвращали нетерпение и желание. Орм тихо выдыхал, пока Артур неподвижно стоял позади и позволял воде ласкать его. С готовностью Орм подавался к ней, пока одна из тугих водных плетей не прошлась между ягодиц. В отличие от других, эта задержалась, извивалась по нежной коже, толкалась внутрь. Орм понял, что Артур наколдовал, и быстро обернулся, чтобы убедиться в догадке.

Артур самодовольно смотрел на его задницу, следил за тем, как бесстыдно ласкала её вода. Почувствовав направленный взгляд, он поднял глаза и хитро подмигнул, заставив Орма задохнуться от возмущения.

— Круто же, скажи? Я теперь тоже так умею.

Орм не знал, что сказать и отвернулся обратно. Уткнулся лбом в стекло, безнадёжно пытаясь схватиться за него широко расставленными пальцами, и позволил Артуру и его воде ласкать себя откровеннее. Вторая плеть обвилась вокруг члена, скользила змеёй от основания до головки, тонкой струйкой проникла в щёлку уретры. Орм не выдержал этого. Стон, больше похожий на крик, раздался сквозь плотность воды, вернулся эхом от стен. Артур же крутил водные плети вокруг его бёдер, вздёргивая Орма так, что задница открывалась во всём бесстыдстве, заставлял воду оглаживать уже приоткрывшийся вход поверху и внутри. Толстая плеть разделилась в Орме на тысячи тонких. Они извивались в его теле, дразнили и раззадоривали. Самая плотная кружила по простате, но невесомо, больше намекая, чем давая удовольствие.

Орм сам извивался под этими ласками. Вода была везде снаружи и внутри. В члене щекотало короткими вспышками там, где водяная нить касалась плоти, задница была полностью раскрыта и растянута перед взглядом Артура. Орм, не выдержав напряжения, ударил кулаком в стекло, а после, не удержавшись, скользнул по нему выше. Артур не отставал. Крепко держа за бёдра, двигался следом, и на каждый толчок воды внутри Орм поднимался ещё немного, пока они с Артуром не оказались под потолком камеры. Орм упёрся ладонями в потолок, наконец удерживаясь под мощными движениями воды внутрь и наружу, и тогда Артур перестал его мучить. Вихри распались, напоследок обдав фейерверком воздушных пузырьков. Орм вздрогнул в руках Артура, но тот успел сжать его член, остановив на самом краю оргазма.

— У меня другие планы, — сообщил он, а сразу после этого Орм почувствовал, как в раскрытую задницу медленно и плавно вошёл член. Плотнее и жарче, чем дразнившая до того вода, он двигался туго, но гладко, пока Артур не уткнулся в его зад пахом.

Орма прошивало дрожью, держаться становилось всё труднее, но он старался, подавался назад, насаживаясь на член. Артур крепче схватил его за бёдра. Орм был выгнут до предела, спина болела от неудобной позы, но всё это лишь тенью отражалось в разуме, распалённом слишком сильным желанием. Артур прекратил томить обоих, брал Орма безжалостно: быстро и сильно, вминался в ягодицы, вгоняя член до основания. Орм только вскрикивал, когда толстый ствол плотно давил на простату, уже не дразня, а доводя до пика. Артур двигался часто, Орм слышал хриплые крики на незнакомом языке, гортанные и безумные, откликался на них долгими стонами, дрожал под по-хозяйски сжимавшими ладонями. Всё быстрее и чаще, они толкались друг к другу, слипаясь кожей, вода снова забурлила вокруг от их движений, добавляла огня к тому, что уже сжигал внутри. Орм качался на этих волнах, всё дольше дрожа от того, как сильно хотел кончить. Артур обернул ладонь вокруг его члена, сжал, провёл вверх кулаком. Вода, обтекавшая его пальцы, добавила плотности в захват, позволила скользить туже и дразняще.

Орма словно втянуло в оргазм: он плавно вздрогнул от макушки до пят, бессильно открывая рот в попытке вскрикнуть от того, как удовольствие взорвалось в нём. Он сжимался вокруг замершего внутри члена, бился в руках Артура, колотя раскрытой ладонью по стеклу перед собой, потому что не было сил вытерпеть то, что испытывал. Артур не двигался, пережидая оргазм, но, едва Орм затих и почти обмяк, снова набрал темп, догоняя его. Но хватило ненадолго — спустя всего минуту Артур вбился в Орма, до боли крепко схватил за бока, не позволяя отстраниться, и коротко вскрикнул. Орм не слышал, слишком поглощённый тем, каким удовольствием на грани боли отозвался в теле чужой оргазм. Лишь потом он почувствовал, как вздрагивал внутри член, освобождаясь, как мягко скользил наружу.

Орм едва дышал, когда Артур ласково повернул его к себе лицом и сжал в крепких, но не удушающих объятиях, почти баюкая в них. Орм уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и борода насмешливо пощекотала щёку, заставив рассмеяться. Артур услышал, потянул за волосы на затылке, поворачивая его голову к себе. И Орм смотрел — всё ещё смеясь, но без обиды, только от того, как ощущалась бестолковая борода на не привыкшей к лишней растительности коже. Артур тоже понял, несмело улыбнулся следом, поцеловал Орма, едва прикасаясь губами.

— Я так долго тебя ждал, — шёпотом признался он, не размыкая этот недопоцелуй, смотрел в глаза, честно признаваясь в том, что чувствовал — и Орм это оценил. Он углубил поцелуй, вкладывая в него благодарность за удовольствие, за близость, ласково гладил Артура по голове, не спеша прекратить. Тот только глупо вздыхал, сильнее этим смеша.

Этот его… брат. Такой глупый в безграничной мощи, такой доверчивый.

Орм замер, убаюканный объятьями. Артур сопел в ухо, даже не пытаясь выпустить, держал крепко и удобно, заставляя сердце Орма замирать.

Слишком доверчивый и слишком сильный. Орму придётся много поработать, создавая из него что-то приличное. Способное быть царём.


End file.
